


I’ve saved your life, and now I’m gonna make sure you don’t ever leave me again.

by Zephyr_F8



Series: Your time-travelling wife [2]
Category: Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Amnesia, F/M, Married Couple, Non-Linear Narrative, Science Fiction, Time Travel, To Be Continued
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28217808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephyr_F8/pseuds/Zephyr_F8
Summary: A brave woman faces the consequences of altering timelines, as her memories of marrying the love of her life are wiped. Struggling to get to know her now-estranged husband once again, she utilises a virtual reality headset to relive her lost marriage.
Series: Your time-travelling wife [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067144
Kudos: 1





	I’ve saved your life, and now I’m gonna make sure you don’t ever leave me again.

**Author's Note:**

> [Words within brackets denote the tone of the character, description of events or scene change, SFX etc and should not be read aloud.]  
> * Asterisks denote words that should be emphasised. *
> 
> SFXs used in the script (All SFXs are totally optional, feel free to use others as you see fit):  
> Teleport: https://freesound.org/people/Andromadax24/sounds/178347/  
> Door Slams Shut: https://freesound.org/people/bennstir/sounds/80928/
> 
> Disclaimer: This is an erotic audio script written by adult, for adults, and performed by adults. All characters depicted are over the age of 18, and all actions are consensual. Do not attempt any of the actions depicted in the real world. This is a work of fiction.

\---BEGIN SCRIPT---

[SFX: Teleport]

OK. This is my place. Well, our place.

Date is right so we haven’t overshot. Great. 

Now try to get your bearings quickly. We don’t have much time until the memory wipe occurs. 

We’ve just messed up the timeline, and it’s going to sort itself out by removing everything out of place. Including my memories of you.

I’ve made a few video clips for myself in case this happens, so hopefully you won’t be a total stranger to me.

[passionate kisses and making out]

Kiss me harder, babe. I can’t promise you if we’d still be in love after this. 

If anything happens, you have to remember this. I love you, okay? I love you so much I’m willing to fuck up the space-time continuum for you.

Shit, I’m feeling dizzy already. It’s happening.

Don’t panic. Just sit me down on the sofa. I’ll fall unconscious as my brain rewrites itself.

[slurring her words]

I just wanna… Let you know… I love you, sweetheart…

I really do…

[She falls unconscious. Short pause.]

God, why do I have a headache all of a sudden?

Something definitely feels funny. 

Better get checked up.

Where’s my home medical kit?

[Short pause. She shuffles through the cupboard.]

There it is. 

All these pesky blood samplers get on my nerves every time.

[Short pause. She's puzzled.]

Hmm… All clear. It’s probably nothing to worry about then. 

Wait. Why do I have a sticky note here? I don’t remember writing this.

It can’t be a prank. It’s got my writing all over it.

Fine. I guess I’ll put on the VR headset and see what the fuss is about.

That’s weird. I don’t remember making this tape. 

Okay, here we go. Play media.

[The performer now voices her past recordings. Change of tone is advised.]

Hello, future me. If you’re watching this video, then congratulations. You did it.

You saved your husband by travelling backwards in time. Remember that prototype wormhole device you smuggled out of the lab? That was a handy little gadget.

I know. You probably think I’m high or something. But I’m totally serious. You won’t remember being married, because by saving him, you altered the timeline.

You know what that means. The auto-correction property of the continuum means you would lose all memories related to him.

Take some time to process that. I know it’s a lot to take in.

If you’re ready, I have some video clips to show you. I changed the encoding so that they would survive a reality restructuring event.

It’s video diaries of our time together. I know that you might find him a complete stranger, but I feel like I’m obliged to show you how much I loved him. How much *you* loved him.

I wouldn’t do it any differently, you know. I wouldn’t change a single thing about us.

Which is funny, because I’m about to fire up the wormhole device and make myself forget everything about him.

Please, do watch the recordings. Do it for me. Do it for us.

[short pause]

Dear Diary, today has been quite busy for me. A lot is going on in my life.

First of all, I finished my internship at Zephyr Science and they hired me as a full-time employee. I’ll be working on wormhole identification and it’s super exciting. But I’m also really nervous because all my colleagues are way smarter than me.

I also promised Sarah I’ll get back to the dating scene. I wasn’t expecting much, to be honest. I can’t be bothered to get to know people who share absolutely nothing in common with me.

But I guess deep down I still crave romance, you know. And I’m jealous of everyone else around me getting married.

So anyways, Sarah set me up with a friend of hers, and she deserves a fucking Nobel Prize for that.

He’s just everything I could possibly want. He’s caring, funny and has a mesmerising pair of eyes.

I don’t really believe love at first sight, but that’s the only way I could describe it.

Friday can’t come soon enough. That’s when our second date would be.

[Recording ends. Short pause.]

Dear Diary, you know what’s happening this weekend. I’m finally going on a beach trip with my boyfriend!

We’re at the resort right now and it’s gorgeous. No picture could do it justice. 

There’s an avenue of palm trees right next to the back door. And I could just follow it to the beach whenever I want to.

We spent pretty much the entire day getting ourselves tanned outside. There was a gentle breeze from the west, and it felt super nice.

At one time I let him rub sun cream all over me, and it was just the sexiest thing ever. 

The second his hands were running over my back; I felt my pussy tighten up.

He did my legs and my tummy, but then I asked him to cover all of me.

He’s so cute when he’s confused like that. But I made my intentions clear, by guiding his hand under my bikini.

His hands were firm but so delicate. He cupped my breasts with them and started fondling and teasing me.

It was just *way* too much. I never knew my nipples could be aroused like that. He seemed in love with my boobs.

Then he flipped my over and slid his hands down my bikini bottoms. At first he was just gently squeezing my ass and feeling them up.

Then he decided to find out what’s in between them. His fingertips ran over the length of my pussy, and I was immediately wet. 

He clearly got the hint, because he started fingering me, right there on a public beach. There weren't too many tourists and I don’t think anybody noticed, but I was holding the moan in for the life of me.

He was so good at it. It was unbelievable. One finger quickly became two, and then three. He picked up the pace until it was impossible for me to hold it in anymore.

When I finally came, I was a whimpering mess. I ruined that bikini bottom, but fortunately it was black so it wasn’t too revealing.

I still had to walk around with cum in my underwear though. It was such a slutty feeling.

Like I said, we’re back at the resort now, and he’s having a shower. I bet he’s secretly jerking off thinking about it right now.

Oh shit, he’s coming out.

[turning to her boyfriend, speaks louder now]

Wow, babe. You look amazing. The tan is working out for you, huh?

I’m getting there, eventually. 

Yeah, I agree the tan lines are a bit thick. Maybe I should wear a strappy bikini.

[passionate kisses and making out]

[seductively] Or I can wear nothing at all.

You did such a great job fingering me today. Do you think you can make me have a better orgasm?

You’re eager to prove yourself, aren’t you? [giggles]

Push my legs up, spread them apart as wide as you can.

[moans as he inserts]

You cock better feel as good as your fingers, okay?

Deeper, babe. I want you all the way inside me.

You were staring at my bikini body all day long. Even a few dirty gropes here and there. 

Pounder me harder. I know you can’t do it on the beach, but I wish I could show other people what a needy slut I am for you.

[Improvise some moaning and loud sex noises]

God, you’re about to make me cum. [repeat if necessary]

[intense moaning]

Mmm, you naughty little boy. You did it again.

Don’t worry, babe. I’ll finish you off with my mouth.

[Improvise a blowjob for the next minute]

My juices taste so good on your cock.

Hold my head down… [gags and coughs]

Are you close? I can feel it twitching in my mouth.

Where do you wanna cum?

Here, I’ll stroke you off so you can finish on my face.

Mmm, glaze me with that hot, warm load of yours.

Cum for me, babe. Cum all over my face.

[surprised yells]

Ow! It got into my eyes! It stings so much!

I can feel some of it in my nose as well. I’m gonna be sneezing out your cum now. 

At least you didn’t miss the target. That was a huge load. [chuckles]

[Recording ends. Short pause. She speaks in an excited tone.]

Dear Diary, today he proposed to me and I said yes!

Took him long enough. I was waiting for it all week. I can’t believe I’m getting married!

I think I got way too excited. I said ‘Yes.’ before he could even finish his sentence. [chuckles]

I haven’t gotten around to telling my friends and parents yet. I’m gonna calm down and wait until I can speak coherently, then I’m gonna break the news.

I feel like I’m the luckiest girl in the entire world.

[Recording ends. Short pause. She speaks in a worried and tired tone.]

It’s Day… Thirty since he passed away.

I still feel like I’m living in a nightmare.

I slept for two hours last night. That’s an improvement. Usually I just lie there in the dark, trying my best to ignore the empty side of the bed.

I still haven’t eaten. I made some porridge, but they taste bland and disgusting. Everything does. 

My therapist said that I should try to stop mourning passively, and I should take up the initiative to change my life for the better.

You know what? She’s actually spot on this time.

I can’t go on living like this. I *am* going to make my life better.

By bringing him back.

I know. It’s ridiculous. But I ran the math, and the science checks out.

So, here’s the plan.

[slightly more enthusiastic]

I don’t think I can prevent his dea… the accident.

But I can cheat it if I go back in time long enough.

A wormhole came up on the gravitational wave scanner the other day. The exit matches an event junction on the timeline.

It was just before when we first met.

I’m gonna go back in time, warn him so we never met each other in the first place, and he would live a peaceful life ever after.

But I’d wipe out our marriage by doing so. I’d forget… about him.

It’s a tough decision. But I immediately made up my mind.

If there’s even a slimmer of a chance to save him, I *will*.

I need to eat better and get back to work normally. When people assume I’m no longer grieving, then I’ll do it.

The prototype time machine exceeded expectations during testing. Over a thousand wormholes entered and exited without malfunction.

I’m going to swap out the prototype with the backup one, and smuggle the tested one out of the lab.

It’s doable. I have access to the cameras and testing is ending anyways. It would take them a while to realise the backup is missing.

Wish me luck.

[Recording ends. Short pause.]

[She takes off her VR headset. She is shocked and overwhelmed by the news.]

God, that was… A lot to take in. I need some water.

So, I succeeded, I guess? I don’t remember being married, so I must have been married.

Oh, fuck. I wasn’t joking around, was I?

There’s the Portable Wormhole Device. A prototype worth billions, just sitting there on my kitchen countertop.

I guess there’s only one way to find out.

Debugging mode… Activated.

Let’s see… Most recent wormhole entered…

The date matches what I said in the video.

And I came back from the past, about two hours ago.

Good on me, then. Bringing my husband back from the dead.

[sighs] He’s probably married to someone else now. It’s been eight years since we should’ve met. I wouldn’t even be able to get him back if I tried.

[alerted] Wait. This can’t be right.

How did I spend double the energy travelling back?

Yeah, it’s the same wormhole. It should use a similar amount of energy, otherwise it’ll break physics.

[realises] Oh shit.

I brought him back with me, didn’t I?

The extra mass would explain the energy difference.

Fuck, fuck. I can’t believe I’ve done this.

He’s not in the house with me. Where did he go?

[deep breathe]

Okay. The most difficult part is over.

I’ve saved your life, and now I’m gonna make sure you don’t ever leave me again.

[SFX: Door Slams Shut]

\---END SCRIPT---


End file.
